Surprise! A Birthday Fanfic
by Luna Ichinomiya
Summary: Ai was forced to distract Syo and Ai while the others were doing "something". Natsuki and Syo decided to stroll around town in which Ai decided to agree already. After that trip, will there be a change? Or will it be the same? Also, Syo received a phone call from someone, who is it? Read and find out! Belated Happy Birthday, Kurusu Twins and Natsuki.


Hello minna-san, here's another fanfic from me but this time, it's a belated birthday fanfic for our 2 members of STARISH, Natsuki and Syo. Also let's add Syo's twin, Kaoru.

Hope you guys like this story.

Disclaimers: I don't own Uta no Prince-sama or its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.

Warning: Possible OOC and Possible grammatical error.

* * *

Natsuki, Syo and Ai were in the practice room for the whole 3 hours, practicing. Natsuki and Syo were practicing while Ai was just standing, blocking the doorway. Apparently, Ai was distracting the two from going out of the practice room. Ai was asked, no forced to be the one to look after them. You see, Ai and the others planned something for Ai's two kouhai. He sighed in hopelessness. He should have known about this turned of events. It all started last night.

**-Flashback-**

STARISH members (except for Natsuki and Syo) and Quartet Night members were gathered around the dining table. If you guys were wondering where were Natsuki and Syo, let's say that they were having "fun" in the practice room. Thanks to Ai's schedules that he gave to them.

Anyway, the others gathered and they were all arguing. Well mostly, Ranmaru, Reiji, Camus, Ren, Hijirikawa and Otoya were arguing.

Apparently, they're arguing on how/where to celebrate Natsuki and Syo's birthday. They've been arguing for the whole 2 hours. They haven't really decided.

Ai already had enough with the argument and snapped but still composed and told them,

"Why don't you just buy things at the convenience store and just do the celebration here? According to my date, those two wouldn't even mind it. They also have no problems with the food and such, as long as it's edible."

Silence came afterwards.

Apparently, the people mentioned that argue forgot about that thought, typical people who argued a lot.

Reiji hugged Ai and thanked him a million times. That made Ai sighed in annoyance.

"Reiji, that is normal to think of how to celebrate someone's birthday."

"But Ai-Ai, all of us don't have time to prepare because we have a lot of schedules tomorrow."

"Why don't you just cancel all of it? It's not like you didn't cancel your schedules for the first time, Reiji."

Reiji grinned sheepishly as the others stared at him in bewilderment.

'He's impossible…' That was the only thought that they had in mind after learning what Reiji had done before. Thanks to Ai.

Reiji then smiled at them and said,

"Let's plan on where to celebrate it and who will buy the things that we need~!"

"Pass." That was everyone says, except for Ai who knew that nothing will happen if Reiji kept pestering them.

"I'd say just go on with the flow."

Many stared at Ai in shock. They never expected that he would agree to Reiji's schemes.

Ai stared back at them, saying "He will keep pestering you if you don't do what he says."

After seeing that, almost everyone groaned in defeat.

"Ran-Ran, Myu-chan, and I will buy the ingredients."

The two mentioned groaned.

"Otoya, Tokiya and Ren should go and buy the confetti and some decoration, ne Reiji?" Ai suggested for the youngsters.

"Yep!" Reiji said with a happy tone.

The three mentioned just sighed.

"And the remaining ones will stay here when they're done with their schedules and composing." Ai stated.

Hijirikawa, Cecil and Nanami nodded their heads in understanding.

Ai was about to stand up from his seat, Reiji interrupted him by saying,

"Ai-Ai will be distracting his kouhai-tachi!"

Ai glared at Reiji but Reiji grinned at him. The others snickered and sighed.

"I don't want to. And besides, who said I will be joining you?"

"But Ai-Ai, you should be close to your Syo-chan, right? After all, you guys are a couple."

And another silence came.

Everyone stared at Ai with widened eyes. They never expected this, especially those two. Syo and Ai were like cats and dogs, always at each other's throat. More like Syo's always arguing with Ai and the latter retorting back.

Ai narrowed his eyes at Reiji before facing everyone while closing his eyes.

"So? Does that have anything to do with tomorrow's occasion?"

"YES!" This time, not only Reiji but Otoya, Cecil and Hijirikawa said that.

"Mikaze, if Kurusu is your lover. Why don't you buy something for him?

Ai raised an eyebrow at Camus.

"According to my data, you're the type of person who doesn't meddle with others' business, Camus."

"I'm not meddling. I am just stating the facts."

"If you guys don't have anything to say, I am going back." Ai stood up and left the dining area.

Awkward silence surrounded the atmosphere in the dining area. No one talked.

**-Flashback End-**

Ai sighed. He can't believe he would walk out from the dining area last night.

'Stupid Camus…'

Ai sighed again and this time, Natsuki and Syo noticed it. Ai was in his own world when Natsuki and Syo walked towards Ai and snapped him from his thoughts by asking if he was alright.

Ai looked at them and smiled slightly and told them that he was alright.

Natsuki was so happy that his senpai was alright but Ai knew that Natsuki can be fooled easily. Ai looked at Syo and saw him looking back at him in suspicion. Ai sighed mentally, when it comes to this guy, you cannot fool him until you tell him. Ai patted Syo's head and said that he was really alright. Syo made a face that says "I don't believe you but whatever".

Syo looked at Natsuki and asked Natsuki if he would like to go outside and stroll around town. Of course Natsuki agreed immediately and that made Ai went into panic. He never thought that Syo would suggest something like this just to get an answer from him. Ai just sighed and looked up, just to see Natsuki's twinkled eyes looking at him. Ai mentally gulped after seeing the face.

Yes everyone, even the almighty Mikaze Ai cannot say no when you're fighting against that face. Ai sighed and that made Natsuki cheered and Syo smirking in amusement. Apparently, Natsuki and Syo had been planning to go outside to have a break but Ai didn't let them go outside. And they knew Ai would sigh in defeat.

But Syo has a different reason in doing so. He wanted to know why Ai was blocking the doorway in the first place. So he did that to search for an answer. But his boyfriend was a stubborn robot-person so he needed to continue what he started.

"Natsuki, can you get some things in our room before going out?" Syo asked.

Natsuki looked from Syo to Ai then back before nodding his head and happily skipping towards the door and left.

The remaining two were left alone. Syo was staring at Ai and the latter did the same.

The two of them kept staring at each other for a few minutes without saying anything until Syo broke the ice.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Syo. I'm just tired." Ai answered with a forced smile that looked like he was really tired.

Syo looked down and before extending his hand to reach for Ai's hand and held it tightly. Ai was shocked at the sudden action but he didn't hate it. He let Syo do what he was doing.

"Since you look tired, let's go outside and stroll around. If you don't mind letting Natsuki come with us, Ai."

"I don't mind at all, Syo…"

Syo looked at him and smiled sincerely. Ai's other hand placed it on Syo's head and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you, Syo…"

Syo blushed at the sudden words coming from Ai and replied, "I-It's nothing…"

Ai couldn't help but smiled at him due to his cuteness.

Natsuki came back to see the two and told them that everything's ready. Ai told the two to go outside and wait for him. Syo and Natsuki followed what he said and walked out of the practice room and went out of the dorm.

Ai on the other hand, was walking towards a certain area. He opened the door and saw something he already expected.

Inside the door Ai just opened was full of confetti and decoration and papers and whatever things that can be used in parties. In short, it was a mess.

Ai narrowed his eyes and saw Ranmaru, Camus, Reiji arguing. Tokiya stopping Otoya and Cecil from doing that defined "Stupid". Nanami and Tomochika were cutting papers and such. Hijirikawa and Ren were standing there.

Ai doesn't waste any time and just saw a piece of paper. He picked it up and took a pen from his pocket and wrote something. After writing, he saw a thumbtack and placed the paper on door by using thumbtack and closed the door and left.

Ai sighed and walked until he reached the front door. He went out and saw Syo and Natsuki waiting for them.

"Sorry for the wait, I was searching for my wallet. Let's go?"

Natsuki and Syo nodded their heads and soon, the three went to stroll around town.

* * *

**-Dining Area-**

After Ai left, Reiji, Ranmaru and Camus were still arguing about where to put the decorations. The argument was started when Camus commented something about hiring someone to decorate it. Ranmaru retorted something like "don't depend on someone else". And the argument between them started and then Reiji said something about "if we don't do it ourselves, it won't be special and meaningful."

And thus, their argument was started for almost 3 hours now. Tokiya and Hijirikawa looked at those three and just sighed.

'Nothing will happen if they keep arguing…' Tokiya and Hijirikawa thought at the same time.

And the two were thankful that Otoya said something that would break their argument.

"Rei-chan, why don't you and Ranmaru-senpai cook in the kitchen? We won't finish if you don't start cooking."

"I agree with him, Kotobuki-san." Tokiya agreed.

"Hmm, okay. But Otoyan and Masa-chan will come with us." Reiji said before grabbing Otoya and Hijirikawa's wrists and dragged them in the kitchen, followed by Ranmaru who was sighing and saying something about Reiji being an idiot.

Tokiya sweat dropped and looked at the others.

Camus dropped what he was holding and announced that he will go somewhere. He was already walking towards the door when Cecil stopped him.

"Camus, are you going to buy some cake?"

Camus twitched at this and said that he wasn't going to buy a cake and left the room, not even noticing the note that Ai left earlier. But in reality, that was what he was planning. He doesn't want to admit. Also, he was tired from decorating. As expected from Camus who was born royalty.

Tokiya decided that they should hurry up before the two gets suspicious.

Cecil walked towards the door and saw a note. He took it and showed it to everyone. It was the note from Ai that says:

_We're going outside for a while. The two insisted. _

_Also, hurry up from preparing. I don't have enough time for this. I have work later. Maximum time will be 2 hours. If you're not done after that, I will make sure to ask Shining that I will prepare your schedules next time._

_-Ai._

Everyone turned blue at the mention of "schedules", especially coming from the one and only strict senpai, Mikaze Ai.

Tokiya ordered everyone to move and ordered them what to do. As much as he likes to have schedules himself, he rather not had any schedules from Ai. He sighed before working himself as well.

At least it was peaceful when they're working on the decorations now.

* * *

Syo, Ai and Natsuki were walking around the shopping district. Natsuki insisted that they should stroll around the shopping district.

Natsuki was walking happily while Syo and Ai were just following him. The first thing they visited to was a clothing shop. Natsuki dragged both Syo and Ai inside the said shop. The three were awed at the design and how neat and clean the shop was. The clothes were also arranged neatly.

Natsuki dragged Syo to the girl's clothes while Ai following behind.

After a few minutes, Syo was locked in a cubicle with lots of clothes. Girls' clothes, that is. And it was courtesy of Natsuki. Both Natsuki and Ai were sitting on a chair, waiting for Syo to get out when they heard a scream from Syo was still inside the cubicle.

Ai asked Syo if everything was fine and Syo replied that he was going to kill Natsuki. Ai was curious as to why was Syo acting like that. His curiosity was answered when Syo went out of the cubicle.

Every people in the shop, including the manager looked at Syo with flushed and admired face. Syo was blushing furiously and it didn't help him when he heard their comments;

"Oh my, is that a boy? He's so cute!"

"Eh? Really, that's a boy? I thought he was a girl!"

"He's so cute!"

"The clothes were so fitting for him. He's just like Kosaba Yui!"

"Wait, isn't that STARISH's Kurusu Syo? And he's with Shinomiya Natsuki and Quartet Night's Mikaze Ai."

"Eh? No way. They were here? Oh my gosh!"

"Oh my gosh, they're really here?! They're so handsome up close!"

Ai was already having an headache and can't deal with the fans right now. Ai demanded Syo to change back to his clothes immediately. Syo immediately went back inside the cubicle to change his clothes back. After a few seconds, he went out and noticed that Natsuki was already gone. Syo looked at Ai and demanded an answer but Ai grabbed his wrist and made a run for it and escaped from fans and paparazzi. Syo wondered when did the paparazzi came but just ran while he still can. Ai and Syo saw Natsuki at the corner and ran towards him and hid there for a while.

Ai and Syo were panting. Natsuki was standing there.

Syo glared at Natsuki and tried to strangle him but was stopped by Ai, saying something about strangling Natsuki won't solve anything. Syo just sighed and crossed him arms.

Ai thought for a while before telling the two to stay there. Syo was looking at him with a "where are you going?" face. Ai smiled a little that says "I'm going to buy something for disguise".

Syo nodded his head and told Natsuki not to go anywhere. Natsuki nodded his head like a puppy and stayed like that.

Ai went out from their hiding spot and went back to the clothing shop. When he went in, he was glad that there's no one around except the girl on the counter. He went to the counter and asked about something. The girl on the counter was about to squeal when Ai put a face that says "please don't scream.". The girl nodded her head and asked what he wants. Ai then asked some items for disguise. Also, he included Syo and Natsuki's disguise. The girl nodded her head and went out of the counter and went to some clothes section and picked something. Apparently, the girl has a fashion sense and went back to the counter where Ai was. The girl said that Syo's clothes will be the girl ones since she couldn't find anything that would suit his taste. Ai thanked the girl and paid for the bill. Ai thanked again and wore his disguise.

Ai wore a hat, glasses and short scarf, perfectly for his outfit today which were white t-shirt, black jacket, and a pair of black trousers, he thanked the girl again and went out of the shop and went to where Syo and Natsuki were.

Syo saw Ai in disguised while Ai gave them their clothes for disguise. Natsuki quickly disguised himself with a pair of sunglasses and a scarf. Ai suggested that Natsuki should tie his hair and Natsuki did what was asked. Syo on the other hand, was not happy. The clothes that were given to him were girls and most of all, there was a freaking wig in it.

Ai looked at Syo and said that he should wear it or they won't get out of this place. Syo growled and told them to turn around and cover him as well. Natsuki and Ai did what was told. They waited for a few minutes.

Syo told them that he was done changing and both Natsuki and Ai turned around and see what Syo was wearing.

Syo was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a white vest, a skirt that reached 2 inches above his knees, a pair of white sandals that miraculously fitted Syo's feet. The catchy one was that Syo was wearing a chestnut wig that was randomly given to Ai. Maybe because the girl at the counter already knew that wearing a blonde wig will be a huge mistake.

'Smart and thoughtful girl.' That was what Ai thought while looking at Syo.

"Syo, wear this." Ai put the white hat on Syo's head and gave him a pair of glasses.

Syo accepted the glasses and wore it. Ai observed him for awhile before saying,

"Perfect. Now let's go." Ai went out of his hiding, but this time with Syo and Natsuki in disguise.

The three walked around town and was glad that everyone didn't recognize them but…

Poor Syo, he was being harassed by the male population who were looking at him with lustful eyes. Ai ignored them at first and kept walking.

After a while, the staring at Syo didn't stop and it made Syo pissed but scared at the same time. Syo couldn't do anything but ignored them but it was too much. Ai saw this and only did what most boys do to the girls that they were with.

Ai went behind Syo and pushed him gently forward while saying something about Syo needed it. Syo sighed in relief.

The male population sighed in disappointment and went on with their lives.

* * *

The three had been walking around and buying things for one and a half hour now. Ai decided to take some rest on a park and buy something to drink or eat along the way. It was already sunset that time.

The three came to a park where there were only a few people. They walked around for a while before finding a bench. Syo sat down on the bench, sighed tiredly. Ai told them to stay here but Natsuki told him to stay instead and he will be the one to buy something. Ai raised an eyebrow but didn't argue anymore as he sat down on the bench as well. Natsuki smiled and ran towards a Ice cream cart.

Ai and Syo were left in silence. Ai was in deep in thoughts and but was snapped when he saw Syo leaning on his shoulder. Ai looked at Syo's face whose eyes were closed. He brushed some strands from the wig and pitting it behind Syo's ear.

"Syo, do you want to go home now?"

Syo opened his eyes and stared at Ai's blue-green (or was it blue?) ones.

"I'm good, just tired. How about you, Ai? Did you have fun?"

Ai thought for a while before smiling slightly and answering, "Yes, I did have fun."

Syo smiled back, "That's good to hear…"

"Syo…"

"Hmm, what is it?"

Both of them were staring at each other for a minute now. But to them, it felt like they've been staring at each other for hours. Syo was gulping nervously in Ai's stare. Ai doesn't know what to do. They haven't even realize that their face gap were only a few inches away from each other. Ai realized what he was going to do and leaned closer to Syo. The latter closed his eyes when he felt Ai's breath on his lips. But before they could do anything, their moment was interrupted by Natsuki who was already in front of them, holding 3 cones of ice cream. And that made the couple jumped and sat away from each other. Syo was looking down, blushing furiously and Ai staring somewhere, a tint of pink flushed on his cheeks as well. Natsuki tilted his head in confusion but shrugged it off by giving the other two ice creams to the couple. Both Ai and Syo accepted their ice cream and ate it in awkward silence.

After eating their ice creams, they've decided to go home. They've used the route where the shopping district was to get back to the dorm. While walking around the district, Ai noticed that Syo was staring at something. Ai looked at saw a jewelry shop. There were two necklaces being displayed at the window. The necklaces were connected by a pendant that looks like a heart. Ai looked again at Syo and saw that Syo's face was sad. Syo then noticed Ai staring at him and blushed, saying that it's nothing and ran after Natsuki who was already walking ahead, leaving Ai. Ai thought for a while before going to the jewelry shop.

* * *

Syo and Natsuki were walking but stopped when they realized that Ai was not with them. Natsuki then asked Syo while waiting for their senpai.

"Syo-chan, are you alright?"

"Ah, I'm alright Natsuki. No need to worry."

"Was it Ai-senpai?"

"H-Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm sure Ai-senpai remembered. Don't worry too much, Syo-chan."

"I-I know…"

Natsuki just smiled. He then smiled widely when he saw Ai walking towards them.

"Ai-senpai, hurry up~!"

Ai finally caught up with them, saying something about seeing something. The three then proceeded to their journey back to the master course dorm.

It was already evening when they came back and Syo and Natsuki were wondering where the others were. Ai took out his phone and texted someone. After a few minutes, he received a text. It was from Reiji saying they should go inside now but telling him to cover their eyes first. Ai sighed at this and went on with it.

Coincidentally, there were two blindfolds that were on the altar. He proceeded to his so called "mission". Ai asked Natsuki close his eyes but not before telling Syo to change some clothes and meet him here. Natsuki closed his eyes and Syo went to their room to change clothes. Ai proceeded in blindfolding Natsuki's eyes and told him not to untie the blindfold until he say so. Natsuki nodded his head in understanding.

After a few minutes, Syo showed up with his casual clothes. Syo raised an eyebrow as to why was Natsuki like that. Ai retorted that it was nothing like that and told Syo to close his eyes. Syo was suspicious at first but did what was told to him. Ai put on the blindfold onto Syo's eyes and tied it.

Ai reminded the two that they can't see anything and all they have to do was follow his lead. Syo and Natsuki nodded their heads and held onto Ai's hands.

Ai led them somewhere which turned out to be the door towards a certain area. Ai used his foot to knock slowly before the door opened. It was Otoya and Cecil who opened the door. Ai guided Syo and Natsuki slowly until it was okay now. Ai let go of Syo and Natsuki's hands and told them not to untie them yet.

Actually, the whole place was dark and Ai couldn't see clearly but he positioned himself when Ranmaru gave him something. Ai just sighed and said to the two that they can untie their blindfolds now.

Natsuki and Syo untied their blindfolds and opened their eyes slowly then they realized that it was dark. Syo asked where was Ai then suddenly, the lights turned on and…

Plop!

Plop!

Thwack!

Plop!

Thwack!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, SYO AND NATSUKI!"

Natsuki and Syo's eyes were widened in surprise. The two looked at the others and saw Ai waved at them slightly. Natsuki beamed in happiness while Syo smiled and thanked them.

And then, Natsuki and Syo saw all the food that was served on the table. It's a freaking feast for everyone. Reiji smiled and told them that they should all eat now.

Ringo and Hyuuga were there and they're recording and taking pictures of the members and senpai moments while eating. It was a nice thing.

After eating, everyone played randomly. From "seven minutes to heaven" to "truth or dare" to "Hide and seek" to "Tag" game. After that, they also played "Never have I ever" game. The game that they're playing that involves alcohol as a punishment. It's a good thing that all of them were given a holiday for a week. Actually, Ai was about to go back to their room and saying something about doing some work which was an excuse in reality. If you remember the note, yes. It was also an excuse. But he was dragged and had no choice but to play the game.

They form a circle. This is their position:

Reiji, Ai, Natsuki, Cecil, Nanami, Tomochika, Tokiya, Hijirikawa, Ringo, Hyuuga, Ranmaru, Ren, Camus, Otoya, and Syo then back to Reiji.

The game started and the first one who said a statement was none other than the prankster of the group, Kotobuki Reiji.

"Never have I ever had a lover/boyfriend."

Ai and Syo glared at him before drinking a glass shot of sake. But apparently, they're not the only ones. Tokiya, Otoya and Natsuki drank one as well.

It was Ai's turn to say something. He thought for a while before saying this,

"Never have I ever had "done it" with someone."

Some of them jaw dropped and some spluttered something nonsense.

Ai smirked when he saw Reiji, Ranmaru, Cecil, Camus, Ren, and surprisingly Hijirikawa and Natsuki drank a glass shot of sake each.

It was Natsuki's turn when he remembered that he had to go somewhere. Everyone raised an eyebrow but they remembered that he drank a glass shot of sake when Reiji started the game. They all wondered who was this lover but shrugged the thought off for now. Natsuki bid goodbye to them and told them that he might come back tomorrow of a week after. They bid him good bye in return.

Since Natsuki was gone, it was Cecil's turn to say something.

"Never have I ever had….a wet dream of someone."

Everyone stared at him before everyone except for Ai, Nanami and Tomochika, drank another glass of sake.

It was Nanami's turn to say something. She thought for a while since this is her first time playing something. After a while, she stated "Never have I ever kissed someone."

At least it was normal than the other two above, right?

Reiji, Ranmaru, Tokiya, Otoya and Syo drank another glass of sake.

Everyone wondered why Ai didn't take one since Syo drank one. No one will know what Ai was thinking. Apparently, Ai was also confused as to why Syo drank one.

Tomochika's turn to say something, she smirked at Syo before saying this,

"Never have I ever cross-dressed before."

Ringo and Syo drank a glass of sake.

It was Tokiya's turn when Ai said that he needed to do something. Reiji pouted and insisted on Ai to stay but Ai didn't changed his mind and excused himself.

After that, Tokiya stated this,

"Never have I ever cook."

Reiji, Ranmaru and Hijirikawa drank another glass of sake.

It was Hijirikawa's turn when Syo received a phone call from his twin brother. He excused himself to take the call before leaving the room, leaving the others to have fun.

* * *

Syo was on the balcony when answered the phone call.

"Hello, Kaoru."

"_**Hello, Syo-nii-chan! Happy Birthday!"**_

"Happy Birthday as well, Kaoru."

"_**Are you alright?"**_

"I'm fine, just tired."

"_**He haven't done or give you something?"**_

"Ah, but it's alright. I am sure he's really tired that he forgot it." Syo smiled sadly at this.

"_**I doubt that. But he ever dares to hurt you, I will knock some sense out of him."**_

Syo just laughed at this before saying, "You should spend more time with your lover."

"_**Okay. Also, mom and dad said to come home when you have time, okay? Happy Birthday, Syo-nii-chan and love you!"**_

"I will, and same goes for you, Kaoru."

"_**Bye."**_

"Bye…"

Syo hung up and was about to put his phone in his pocket when he received a message. To his surprise, it was from Ai.

_Go outside_

Syo sighed at the short message but walked towards the backdoor and went out. He saw Ai standing while looking at the night sky full of stars.. Ai saw him and motioned for Syo to come forward. Syo did what was told. Syo was now beside Ai when he felt Ai's hand on his. Syo was blushing.

"Syo."

"Hmm, what is it?

Ai pulled Syo in a hug. Syo's eyes were widened in shock at the sudden action but hugged back.

Ai leaned closer to Syo's ears and whispered, "I love you, Syo…"

If Syo's eyes were widened at the hug, it was widened more at the sudden confession.

Syo pulled away from the hug and looked at Ai and observed if he heard it right or not. Apparently, Ai's eyes were dead serious and he's not joking.

Syo looked down while blushing. He didn't know what to say. His mind was in daze and couldn't think straight.

But his surprise only just started. He noticed that Ai took something from his pocket. Syo tilted his head in confusion.

Ai looked at him and smiled at his confusion.

"Happy Birthday, Syo. And honestly, I don't know what to give to you since I am still confused about some things but…"

Ai gave him a small box in which Syo accepted as Ai continued his sentence,

"I hope you like my gift, Syo."

Syo looked at the box curiously. It was a velvet-colored box. He untied the ribbon that was on the box and slowly opened the box a nd his eyes widened in surprise.

Inside the box was a very beautiful necklace made of gold. The pendant has the shape of a key with a 10karat diamond on the key.

Syo looked at Ai and asked if it was really for him. Syo smiled happily when he saw Ai smiled and nodded his head. Syo couldn't help but look at the necklace then he asked Ai,

"Why does my necklace have the shape of a key?"

"That is because I am wearing the other necklace that is similar to yours."

"Eh?

Ai showed Syo the necklace that he was referring to. It was the same necklace but the different was, Ai has the lock shaped pendant.

Syo looked at Ai as Ai leaned closer to Syo.

"This lock that was on my neck right now represents that I am belong to someone."

Syo didn't say anything as Ai continued,

"And the necklace that I gave you is the key to open this lock."

Syo was already in tears after learning what he meant.

"No matter what happens, I am yours and only yours."

"A-Ai…" Syo couldn't say anymore and just hugged Ai.

Ai hugged Syo back and both of them stayed like that for a while.

They looked at each other and Ai closed the gap between their faces but left a few inches.

"I'm sorry for making you suffer after all this time, Syo…"

"Ai…"

"I'm sorry for not doing anything after we became a couple…"

Syo only closed his eyes and closed the remaining gap and Syo kissed Ai.

Ai was surprised but didn't pull away instead, he kissed Syo back.

The kiss was sweet and gentle but full of love in it.

They kissed like that for a while now until heard a snap that made the two of them pulled away from the kiss. The couple looked at the culprit and saw Reiji, holding a camera in which belongs to Ringo. The couple looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Reiji. Reiji suddenly stopped taking pictures when he felt two evil auras. He looked at the youngest couple and ran for his life while the two chased after him. Ringo, Ranmaru and Camus just stood outside, rather amused at Reiji's misery.

If you guys were wondering where the others were, let's say that they got drunk and passed out.

And they all live happily together. Well, not really.

The end.

* * *

A/N: Ahahaha poor Reiji :3 Oh well, how was it? Good? Or bad? Tell me by reviewing.

Also, I would like you to guess something.

Who were Natsuki and Kaoru's lovers?

Whoever answered it, you can request a one-shot fanfic and the answer will be revealed in the extra-chapter for this fanfic the answer. I will only choose one person though. So good luck~

That Is all from me.

Oh yeah, before I forgot. Some of my stories were already in HIATUS because I might not update it for while due to school. I will do what I can to update those stories of mine but for now…enjoy reading.

Please read and review~

Luna Ichinomiya


End file.
